Read My Lips
by Charlie the Ranicorn
Summary: Allen Walker, a mute teen, enters high school after years of home schooling and rehabilitation.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own D. Gray-Man **

**Le somewhat edited December 9, 2012. c;**

* * *

He couldn't speak. Every time Allen tried his throat would get dry and it was like he couldn't breathe. Everything from that time would replay in his head no matter how much he wept for it to stop. It was because of those traumatic chain of events that had stripped his ability to speak. It had been _years_ since _that_ happened and yet he wasn't able to function properly.

But he was able to live a bit more comfortably now. He'd been taught sign language to get through things. His best friend Lenalee had been acting as his translator since he was thirteen years old and she fourteen. When he was alone he would try and speak only for his words to come out hoarse and sputtered. His eyes would clench shut in attempt to conceal his tears and force out at least one syllable from a word.

From the surface Allen Walker looked generally normal. Although his white hair does earn him some curious glances. His grey eyes were gorgeous. Or so he'd been told. He was a tall and slender sixteen year old. Though he looked to be on the skinny side, he actually held a strong build that wasn't too bulky nor thin (he'd started to work out so he could distract himself from negative thoughts). Allen was a kind boy despite his deliberate avoidance of people and conversation. The only person who really knew him was Lenalee, an aggressive and hot-tempered, petite girl with large violet eyes and black hair.**(1) **The two had known each other since they were toddlers and were inseparable.

Ever since four years ago when Allen's life was spun around, Komui and Lenalee Lee have been his foster family. It was nice, it really was. Sometimes it was just hard to tell whether it was good enough for him though. Because even though Komui and Lenalee had known Allen his whole life, he'd always had trouble expressing his feelings. Whether it was verbally or even visibly.

His range of facial expressions seemed limited to uncaring and mildly concerned.**(2)** And though it was confusing at times, Lenalee and Komui knew better. After the incident Allen had been home schooled due to his trauma and severe trust issues. But he'd been getting better. Much better compared to where he began. Which is why today he stood outside of a class for _special _students. He was deemed mute by the principal of the school and had been entered in classes for students who had more difficultly learning. It was alright though. There was less people which meant a smaller chance of him having an anxiety attack. Regardless, he was nervous. _Really _nervous.

He stood hesitantly shuffling on his converse clad feet. The dark green door seemed to be growing farther and farther away from him as he stared at it. His pale hands reached for the hem of his off-white _Seabird_ band-tee and started kneading at it.

"Allen," came Lenalee's firm voice, "if you keep doing that to your shirt you're going to wrinkle it." She grabbed his hands and put them at his sides. Quickly making the hand sign for 'sorry', he looked away bashfully. "It's fine. Don't worry too much about all this, okay?" Lenalee assured in a quiet voice. "They let me be your translator instead of some administrator so I'll be with you all day. Everything's going to be fine."

Allen looked up at her after swallowing thickly and nodded. 'Could you open the door? I don't want to be first to go in.' he signed, his face void of any of his otherwise obvious worry. Lenalee only gave him a big smile in return and turned the knob of the door.

* * *

**(A/N): **Blergh. It's kind of not what I wanted and probably a big fail. Bad grammar most likely. And really short. -.-'' A beta would be greatly appreciated. c:

**(1) **I know Lenalee has green hair but I wanted to make her a bit more realistic looking. o;

**(2) **I kinda got the unnecessary idea from HINABN (Zombie) and this manga called Awkward Silence. asdfjkl;

Reviews are nice.

Bye bye. ;3

- Cylindrical Sea


End file.
